


Hutchinson's technique

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem, how Hutch captured Starsky.</p><p>A thought that goes both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hutchinson's technique

**Author's Note:**

> by MMM.
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

A HUTCHINSON'S TECHNIQUE : HOUSE ARREST.

  
Each time we reach the peak. Every day of the week, it’s unique.

  
Like today, how you restrain me, I follow right away, go along in this hot aching play.

  
I’m your detainee.

  
I obey, approach, you’re my lovers coach.

  
The smell of aftershave.  
A facial expression.  

Invites me, to your love session.

  
Hit by the electromagnetic wave. Rustle through the blond hair. Start to walk on air.

  
Can’t out drive the hot coming up bliss.

  
Glory of gloat, leaves a demanding note.

  
That starts with your kiss.

  
Worship how I react to you HUTCH and you react to me.

  
Full of lust and hunger, I yearn. The love that you return.

  
Is a blissful guarantee.

  
Tongues in a dance. Hands around my bum, completely succumb.  
By this hypnotic trance.

  
With shrouded tone you speak;  ‘gonna take you pinned down STARSK, and rip off your dressing gown, with my Hutchinson’s technique'.

  
Your tight jeans and naked chest. Love this house arrest.

  
Get you undressed on request. I reach out, hard nipples, light brown.

So tiny and over sensual. My own homosexual .

  
You knock me down.

  
Although, I’m as hot as you, I want to wait too, an everlasting date.

  
Before I burn you with my tattoo. My Hutchinson’s technique.

  
Let you hear the crack of your leather belt.

Slowly, I caress the fabric and smell how you melt.

  
Focus on the swelling, that appears. Taste of my lip.

Before I strip, and I whisper LOVE in both ears.

  
Feel the bulge, that is captured in your briefs.

  
And we both know and believe, my Hutchinson’s technique, isn’t over yet.

You feel something cool, because I pull of the rest of your clothes.

  
Let you lay full expose. We are halfway in this power play.

  
Like a wave it’s rolling in. My Gay, tonight I win.

  
But tomorrow, I let you borrow my Hutchinson’s technique.

 


End file.
